ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm
}} Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm is an expansion of Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon for the PlayStation 2 and the N-Gage and was released in 2004. It contains the content of Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Island Thunder along with eight new single-player missions set in Columbia and additional multiplayer maps. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to that of the first game in the series, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon. Players control six characters in up to three fireteams; the characters are drawn from four classes, Assault, Heavy Gunner, Demolition, and Sniper. It is a first-person shooter. Plot Summary Taking place 8 weeks after the Cuban Conflict, the Ghost's Colombian conflict is set in Bogotá, Colombia. FARC, the drug cartel that had aided and financed the FDG in their efforts in Cuba, has initiated a number of terrorist attacks against the Colombian government which has allied with America. After Colombia's call for help following an attack on a U.S. Embassy, America responds by deploying the Ghosts to restore order and put the cartel out of business. Once deployed, the Ghosts mobilize to face off with a newly-formed militia group called the MFLC (Movimiento de las Fuerzas Libres Colombianas), which is basically the southern equivalent of the FARC. The chaos caused by the MFLC is spreading into Ecuador and Peru, making the peacekeeping effort especially vital. Throughout the campaign, the Ghosts hunt down several of the MFLC's leaders, defend civilian centers spread throughout the region, free civilian prisoners, and cut off the flow of drugs in order to deny the MFLC financial backing. Although the Ghosts cause massive damage to the MFLC's war efforts, the MFLC and the FARC have connections to sleeper cells holed up in democratic Cuba. Unless they are told to hold back their use of force by their commanders in Colombia, they will cause widespread damage to Cuba and its populace. To prevent this senseless act of violence, the Ghosts assault the last major MFLC campsite in the hills, which surrounds a large radio tower. With the help of U.N. peacekeepers and captured personnel at the tower, the Ghosts shut down the sleeper cells in Cuba, paving the way for them to strike at the heart of the MFLC and ending their rebellion permanently. Missions #'Totem Ground' - Colombia August 1, 2010 - 15:20 Hours #'Vapor Knife' - Colombia August 13, 2010 - 08:15 Hours #'Ocelot Desert' - Colombia August 17, 2010 - 22:00 Hours #'Ocean Hammer' - Colombia August 28 2010 - 09:00 Hours #'Titan Bolt' - Colombia September 3, 2010 - 14:00 Hours #'Silver Spider' - Colombia September 11, 2010 - 20:30 Hours #'Whisper Shadow' - Colombia September 28, 2010 - 07:45 Hours #'Eagle Clarion' - Colombia October 13, 2010 - 10:00 Hours Characters Ghosts (Specialists) File:Barber.png|link=Gus Barber|'Gus Barber' Sniper File:Duval.png|link=John B. Duval|'John B. Duval' Rifleman File:Sundstrom.png|link=Frederik Sundstrom|'Frederik Sundstrom' Demolition File:Pascarelli.png|link=Olivia Pascarelli|'Olivia Pascarelli' Support File:Gonzalez.png|link=Santiago Gonzales|'Santiago Gonzales' Support Cubans File:Francisco Lever.png|link=Francisco Lever|'Francisco Lever' Captured File:Marco Abreu.png|link=Marco Abreu|'Marco Abreu' Captured Weapons External links *Official Website Category:Expansion Packs Category:Game